An electrical junction box mounted on a vehicle has various structures. For example, the electrical junction box disclosed in PTL 1 includes: an insulating case; and an electronic component board received in an inside of the insulating case. The electronic component board includes: an insulating plate; a plurality of bus bars attached to the insulating plate; electronic components electrically connected to the bus bars; and a heat radiating member for radiating heat of the bus bars. The heat radiating member is separated from the bus bars, and abuts on the bus bars via an insulating sheet.
One example of a production method of the above electronic component board will be explained with reference to FIG. 4. FIG. 4 is a perspective view showing a conventional chained bus bar body 210 made by punching a metal plate to form a plurality of bus bars 2 and a connecting portion 6 connected to the plurality of bus bars 2. When producing the electronic component board, firstly, the chained bus bar body 210 shown in FIG. 4 is punched out from a metal plate, and the plurality of bus bars 2 connected to the connecting portion 6 is attached to the insulating plate. Then, gate portions 7 of the chained bus bar body 210 are cut along a cut line C in FIG. 4 to remove the connecting portion 6. Then, when various electronic components and heat radiating members are attached, the electronic component board is completed.